onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:1Meticulous
Welcome 1Meticulous Digitally Colored Manga Chapter 827 (Volume 82) Chapter 828 (Volume 83) Are these not from Viz? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:58, March 26, 2019 (UTC) No they are not. A fan took the black and white Viz translations and copied them onto the colored manga. At some point the fan decided that they were also going to redraw the sound effects. It's all done by fans. Even if you didn't know this, why would you use a random website as your proof? There are clearly no signs of this on the official Viz website and doing a multiple volume translation without sound effects and suddenly switching well into the series would be incredibly unprofessional. Everything about this makes it clear this isn't a product from a company, I don't know why you are so insistent. 1Meticulous (talk) 17:09, March 26, 2019 (UTC) OK, then could you provide actual Viz pages as proof? I am only unsure because I only have your word to go on. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:12, March 26, 2019 (UTC) But you are the one who needs to provide proof that Viz did this haha. They literally have a website where they list and sell their products. What sort of proof do you expect from me? The burden of proof is on YOU my friend. Tell me, why do you believe those chapters you linked are from Viz. 1Meticulous (talk) 17:18, March 26, 2019 (UTC) I cannot find any evidence, so I have removed the information as you wish. In the future, I recommend that you share your reasons why you make your edits with someone who disputes them, rather than simply declaring that the information is false. Simply sharing links from the Viz website that point to the lack of digitally colored manga would go a long way toward preventing conflict. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:34, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Ok, glad this is all cleared up. But, you should look at the history page before making claims like that. 1. Someone who doesn't have an account corrected the error on December 3rd, 2018 and wrote "VIZ hasn't actually released this at all yet. What the previous editor was referring to were the fan scanlations, confusing them for official releases.". SeaTerror undid it simply saying "That isn't true at all". I found this page months after those two had their back and forth and made the exact same edit the two people before me were discussing and explained it was "false information" (I did this once and it was before "''someone disputed my claim" as you say). All information required is on the history page. 2. When someone claims something exists, the burden of proof is on them. If I and that other user are telling you that you are wrong, you are the ones that should quickly resolve the situation by linking to a part of the Viz website showing that Viz did indeed create this. You can't just wave this off as if ''I ''was the one who was supposed to find the page that doesn't exist. I don't want to be rude but this is just basic logic. This simple logic is also why wikis tend to work with references. When someone ''adds something to the wiki, they prove that what they are adding belongs here by linking something... 1Meticulous (talk) 17:57, March 26, 2019 (UTC) I understand and apologize for not looking into it more deeply. My point does still stand that clearly articulated arguments (e.g. saying the Viz website has nothing about digital colored manga rather than simply saying the information is false) do a lot to help curb conflict, as well as talking to people who dispute your edits rather than constantly undoing them (Though I am guilty of both as well) Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:15, March 26, 2019 (UTC) I understand your point and I agree, I hope SeaTerror does too. I apologize for the way I handled the situation as well. I'm glad you seem to be a reasonable person willing to have a frank discussion since you are one of the Wiki Crew leaders, my initial worries were unwarranted. It's been good talking to you. 1Meticulous (talk) 19:41, March 26, 2019 (UTC)